


“Hit the Spot”

by Novorehere



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/?, POV, Same size vore, Soft Vore, This is just very self indulgent sorry, Vore, alcohol mention, foodplay, male pred, safe vore, stuffing??? Idk not really, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novorehere/pseuds/Novorehere
Summary: After a wonderful night out, it becomes apparent that your boyfriend Elliott is craving a second course.
Relationships: Elliott/Farmer
Kudos: 24





	“Hit the Spot”

**Author's Note:**

> Contains vore. My username is a lie.

It had been a fabulous night. You and your boyfriend Elliott had just gotten back from a night of drinking, dancing, and feasting at the annual Pelican Town harvest festival. The other townsfolk had been very pleased to see you come as a couple, as it isn’t very often that romance blossoms in such a small country town. You both had an absolute blast, listening to the band, enjoying each other’s company, and sampling the local home-grown cuisine. Four slices of pie and however many bottles of cider later however, it became clear that it was time to head home. While Elliott was normally a reserved, well-spoken gentleman, he tended to let himself go after a few drinks. You held his hand all the way home, smiling as he hiccuped, not bothering to fix his long, luscious hair as he so often did. He looked so cute smiling like that, all dressed up in his best suit. As the two of you approached your farmhouse, it became quite apparent that both of you needed a long, well deserved rest after such a night of merriment. After stumbling inside, the two of you flopped down onto your plush bed, exhausted. 

“Thank you again for letting me stay at your place, love...” *hic!*

“Oh it’s no problem at all!” You smiled. “I always love spending time with you.”

“Mmmhm.” 

Your boyfriend sighed in agreement, and planted a small kiss on your forehead. Suddenly, he began to giggle. 

“What, did I do something?”

“Ah, nothing!” Elliott beamed. “You’re just... so adorable~”

You felt your cheeks grow hot as you blushed a deep red. Elliott was never the type to keep his love secret. He was always commenting on how beautiful your eyes were, how you reminded him of a precious spring flower, all kinds of poetic lovey-dovey stuff. But tonight, the look on his face seemed... somehow different. 

As he held you in his arms, his unkempt hair draping down your shoulders, you felt his stomach tense as a loud, low gurgle projected from his middle. In his embrace, you could almost feel the vibrations on your skin. Elliott smiled down at you, running his hand through your hair.

“Sounds like I could use some more dessert, what do you think, darling?”

You playfully pressed your finger into his belly. “Elliott, you ate almost half the pumpkin pie tonight. How could you possibly still be hungry?”

“Ah, I always find a way to make room...”  
Elliott was beaming, obviously still affected by the bliss of the alcohol and feasting. His stomach continued to emit strained gurgles underneath your palm as he held you close. The way he looked at you with such longing, it made you feel a way you’d never felt before. And was that... drool on the corner of his lips? Maybe you were imagining things. For a second, it seemed like... he was hungry for YOU. Oh dear. 

There was no stopping him now, he had his heart set on it. The way he loomed over you greedily with a twinkle in his eye and a blush on his cheeks... It was all too familiar. You had never done this with... actual FOOD in there before, but it seemed like at this point you had no choice. You smiled sheepishly as he rubbed your palm across his already overstuffed belly, eliciting a satisfied purr in response. 

“I’m sorry my dearest, but... I simply can’t go without a second course. And you look so heavenly tonight~” 

Ah, the way he tried to stay composed even when he couldn’t control his gluttonous urges. It was quite endearing. 

“I- *hic* I love you so much, Love...”

“I love you too, Elliott.” 

And with that, he eagerly leaned forward, locking his lips around yours. The passionate kiss quickly turned into more of a “slobber” as he couldn’t help but to savor your deliciously sweet taste. You’re still not sure how, but after a few seconds, you could feel your entire head becoming engulfed in your boyfriend’s salivating maw. His hot breath radiated against your face, greedily yet methodically pushing more and more of your body into his mouth. You didn’t struggle. With each ravenous, wet swallow, it became easier and easier for gravity to just do its thing as you felt him grasp your middle and raise your torso above his head. His heart was pounding fast near your ears, and yours was too. Finally, the last of your legs disappeared beyond his lips, as the only evidence of you ever being there was a distended lump in his throat. The lower half of your body slowly squeezed in to join you in his stomach, until he finally had all of you tucked away inside his body. The smell of alcohol and pumpkin permeated the tiny space, and as you wriggled around trying to get comfortable, a deep, brassy belch sounded off all around you. 

“Mmmh, my darling, that was... you were... exquisite.” 

The feeling of having not only a delicious feast, but his own lover tucked away inside of him was enough to reduce Elliott to a blushing, smiling mess. Moaning softly, he caressed his distended belly and pressed into it gently, feeling your form wiggle inside. This was absolute bliss. Massaging his gut, he pushed up yet another air bubble, once again tasting your sweet flavor on his tongue. In normal circumstances, Elliott would NEVER burp like that, especially around others. But tonight he didn’t care. It was too good of a feeling to stifle. 

Punctuated by an over-dramatic yawn, your world shifted as he flopped onto his back, splashing the remains of the feast all over your face. It was... not ideal, you’d be honest. But hearing your boyfriend’s contented belches and knowing you’d filled him up to the brim... it felt pretty nice. You stretched out your hand and rubbed at the pink, mucous-y wall just the way you knew he liked it. A satisfied murmur from above let you know that he appreciated it greatly. Though his belly had gotten what it wanted, the added weight tended to cause a bit of turbulence. 

“Mmmh, hear that? That’s the sound of a very happy and full tummy, my love~”

His belly continued to emit the occasional awkward gurgle, trying in vain to process this sudden addition to its already massive supper. But you had no doubt in your mind that he’d keep you safe and sound. It was a special talent of his. Tucked away inside your boyfriend’s stomach... it was crazy, but you felt more cozy and secure in here than anywhere else in the world. The way it kneaded you, bubbling up all around your body, it was like nothing else you’d ever experienced. Yawning, you rested your head into the warm, plush flesh. It had been a long night, and you too needed some sleep. 

“Get a good night’s rest, El.” You whispered, nuzzling into his stomach wall. “You’re gonna need it.” 

But, judging by the sound of his snores, he was already fast asleep.


End file.
